Light within Shadows
by merlinfrostG
Summary: When Sonic is taken by a stranger he at first thinks he's in for a world of pain. But as time drifts on he discovers more about his captor and starts to question weather he truly is a bad guy. With mysteries growing, ancient prophecies coming to pass Sonic must look deep inside himself to protect the world. But will he be able to hurt his captor who has become like a father to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Me: OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG! Word died on me and I haven't been able to write anything for ages! It was hell I tell ya!**

**Sonic: So if your so sorry, why aren't you updating your other stories?**

**Me: Shut your mouth or I will end this thing violently.**

**Sonic: o_O I'm sorry**

**Me: Better, yes I will be updating those stories soon but it will take time for me to write up those chapter, this story I have been able to work on for at least a week. I just thought I'd give them something to read while they wait.**

**Shadow: That sounds fair**

**Me: Thank you! Now do the thing**

**Shadow: No**

**Me: DO IT NOW!**

**Shadow: Ok, Gemma doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Silver: Please review and have a nice day**

Sonic sighed and fidgeted as he sat atop a lonely silent hill in the middle of nowhere. The wind was his only companion but he still felt like thousands of eyes were watching him. All throughout the morning, he'd had the feeling that something big was about to happen, he just couldn't decide if it was bad or good. With a small sigh he looked up at the clear blue sky and just pondered what Eggman was up to, what his friends were doing and what he could do for the rest of the day.  
It was during this that the feeling of being watched increased making him tense in slight fear. He looked down the hill towards a small forest and his eyes scanned the tree line. Nothing could be seen past the shadows of the trees and it made his fur stand on end. With a shaky breath he stood up and stretched ready to start running home when he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

Turning faster than most people could blink he caught sight of what looked like a great black wolf leaping through the shadows of the trees. Knowing that he was probably far game to a hungry wolf Sonic began a slow pace back towards the city. The trail towards the city skimmed the forest and for five minutes Sonic kept seeing shadows moving in the trees making him jumpy and nervous. At first he thought they were just animals but then he saw their eyes, pure white, no other colour, just white. It made him shiver in dread and made his heart strike his rib cage at an alarming speed.  
As he rounded the bend that would lead him away from the forest something jumped from the trees, knocking Sonic clean off his feet and making a startled yell escape his lips. When he hit the ground he felt like all the air had been knocked from his body leaving him gasping like a fish on land. There was a ringing in his ears and the world seemed to be moving right from under his feet leaving him confused and muddled.

The sound of stamping feet reached his ringing ears and he gazed up at what looked like shadows. They were all different animals such as wolves, horses, deer, lions, hawks and bears. They were all completely black and seemed to melt into the shadows around them and their eyes were pure white. It made them eerie and unnerving to look at and also made Sonic's skin crawl.

"You don't need to be afraid, they will only attack if I tell them too" a soft male voice said making Sonic turn towards the voice. Standing before him was a hedgehog that had snow white fur with black swirls climbing up his arms, across his chest and through his quills. His eyes were a deep red but if Sonic looked deep enough he could see hints of dark green in them. Black gloves sat on his hands and a cream coloured scarf was wrapped around his neck. Black and white shoes were on his feet and now that Sonic look closer he could see some of the black swirls climbing up his legs too.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked while getting into a standing position. The shadow creatures hissed and growled at him but he tried his best to ignore them and focus on the man in front of him.

"My name is of no importance as of right now, but for civil purposes, you may call me Yang" the elder hedgehog smiled. Yang stood about a head or two taller than Sonic and the way he held himself let the younger know that he held great power.

"What are you doing here? And why did you attack me?" Sonic asked in confusion making the man smirk. The smirk sent a shiver up his spine and made a feeling of dread fill his heart.

"All in good time my young friend" Yang said before turning to the group of shadow animals that stood at attention when they realised they were being addressed, "Take him"

"What?" Sonic cried just as the animals charged forward as one great mass. They merged together before wrapping around Sonic who screamed in fear. They felt cold, ice cold and made his heart pound wildly in his chest. Fear like no other coursed through his veins and he tried desperately to escape the raging shadows that seemed to be suffocating him. With a final scream of fear, hoping someone would hear and save him, he gave into the pull of darkness and let his eyes fall shut.

When Sonic awoke next he found himself in a dark room. He was lying on an old lumpy bed and the room had no windows and a small bed side table. His breathing was heavy and uneven with fear as he looked around trying to find something or someone familiar. When he found none he flipped the blankets off him and swung his legs off the bed to go exploring only to freeze in shock. Clamped tightly around his legs were chains that allow him to walk but would prevent him from running. He couldn't use his speed, his greatest weapon, his greatest advantage. Sonic's breathing was beginning to quicken again in panic and he reached down to feebly try and pull the chains off. When they didn't budge he gave a small panicked cry and stood up and made a mad dash for the door. He never got there for a shadow wolf burst from the floor growling and snarling angrily at him.

Sonic cried out and backed away from it, fearing that the creature would lunge at him and rip his throat out. Before the wolf could do that however the white hedgehog walked into the room and lifted his hand making the wolf back off with a growl.

"Easy boy, easy" he cooed at it and ran a hand over the wolf's back. The animal seemed to calm but was still glaring daggers at Sonic who stared at it in fear. The man chuckled at him and shook his head slightly.

"You shouldn't show you fear, they may look like shadows but they are just like normal animals, they can smell your fear" he said with a smile. Sonic stared at him and glared angrily.

"I'm not scared!" he snapped feeling the need to defend his reaction to all of this. Sure he had been scared at first but now he was just…startled.

"Of course you're not, otherwise my beauty here wouldn't be here" Yang laughed. Sonic huffed through his nose and crossed his arms. This man was strangely calm and happy about kidnapping a world hero.

"Why am I here?" he asked and Yang hummed slightly while looking thoughtful. He looked Sonic up and down as if deciding whether or not he could tell him the information or not. After a while he looked up and made eye contact with Sonic who felt frozen under his intense gaze.

"All in good time child" was all he said before leaving the room with the wolf. Sonic heard the door lock and frown before sitting back down on the bed. He knew right now he should be panicking because he had just been kidnapped by some dude but for some strange reason, he felt apathetic about it. There was something about this man, Yang, that felt off. It was like there was more to him than meets the eye. Most people that had taken him hurt him, tied him up and demanded information but Yang, Yang had just left him alone. It was strange and left him slightly unnerved and demoralized but at the same time, he felt like he was in no real danger except from the shadow creatures. Those things did scared him, he didn't like them one bite. When they had touched him, surrounded him and taken him he had felt like his soul was being ripped from his body.

He never wanted to feel like that again and that meant keeping away from those shadow creatures. With a sigh Sonic lied back down on the lumpy old mattress and stared up at the roof of what he assumed was his room now. The smell of mould hung in the air and the house creaked and groaned every now and then. Sonic closed his eyes and allowed these sounds to lull him into an uneasy sleep.

**Me: Well...was it good or bad?**

**Shadow: I just want to know who the hell was that creepy dude**

**Me: Oh you mean Yang, yeah he's my OC**

**Silver: He's creepy**

**Sonic: What's going to happen to me?**

**Me: Read and find out**

**Sonic: I'm not sure if I want to**

**Shadow: Suck it up and be a man**

**Sonic: *glares and sticks his tonged out***

**Me: Can wait to see you next time, have a lovely week**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: I thought I'd post the second chapter as well so that people can get a better look at who Yang is and what his intentions are with taking Sonic**

**Sonic: He better not try anything funny**

**Shadow: What do you mean funny? Do you mean ra-**

**Sonic: SHUT UP! *Blushing***

**Silver: I don't think Gemma would do ****_that_**** to you**

**Me: Hell to the NO! Even I'm not that mean to do that to you Sonic. I love ya too much**

**Sonic: Sometimes I wonder**

**Me: Oh well, think what you like**

**Blaze: Gemma doesn't own us Sega does**

**Knuckles: Please review and enjoy**

Sonic was board, there was no other way to describe it. He had been trapped in his tiny room for two days and he was starting to go mad. Every day in the morning a shadow creature would appear with some food and water and they would reappear at night to give him some more food and water. Other than that had had no other contact with another living being, if the shadows were even living creatures.  
Over the last few days the fear he felt towards the strange creatures disappeared to be replaced with curiosity. Some seemed mean and spiteful towards him while others didn't even seem to care about him at all. There was one, a female deer, that seemed to even like him. She was the one that brought him food the most and sometimes even popped into his room unexpectedly. By the third day he was pacing the length of his room and ringing his hand together in stress.

A knock at the door made him freeze slightly before returning to his pacing so he didn't notice when Yang walked in. The elder hedgehog furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Sonic pacing before clearing his throat and gaining the others attention.

"Hello again child, you are to get ready for you will be dinning with me tonight. I think you've spent enough time in this tiny room" he said before leaving once again. Sonic stood there not knowing what to think. He had just been asked to have dinner with his kidnapper, was he hearing things right? And how was he supposed to get himself ready? There wasn't even a sink! At that moment the deer appeared in his room with a small bowl of water at her feet.

"Of course" Sonic muttered before warily walking towards the shadow deer. She didn't move as he approached until he was within touching distance, then she ducked out through the door leaving Sonic all alone again. He almost missed her company.  
With a frustrated sigh he picked up a rage and began to wash his fur down with the warm water. It felt nice to have clean fur again, to not have dirt and grime clinging to his body. Once he was clean and dry he approached the door slowly, unsure if he was meant to wait or just walk straight down.

When he reached for the door and turned the handle he was surprised to find that it was unlocked and swung open. Nothing came to stop him as he made his way to the threshold and nothing reacted when he stepped out onto a landing. The house he was in was grand and large and there were at least seven other rooms on the floor he was on. A long winding stair case was right into front of him and the sweet smell of rich foods was thick in the air.

Walking slowly and carefully Sonic travelled down the stairs and stood frozen at the bottom, unsure of where to go next. He felt like a little child, not knowing what to do and waiting for an elder to come along and show him the way. After a few minutes he decided to follow the smell of food which led him down a corridor to the left and into a large grand dining room.  
Yang sat at the elegant table nursing a glass of red wine in his hand and looking towards the doorway Sonic stood in expectantly.

"Ah! Sonic, good to see you found your way alright. Come and sit" he called and Sonic walked forward slowly and with a confused expression on his face. Where he sat placed him directly across from Yang who was watching him intently. He sat stiffly refusing to eat any of the food because he was inclined to believe that it could be poisoned. Yang continued to watch him before he sighed and took a bit out of his own food and when he didn't drop dead Sonic hesitantly scooped some mashed potatoes onto his own plate and some smoked salmon. He liked the potatoes, they were perfectly mashed and silky soft on his tongue.

"I'm glad you like it" Yang said while eating some pumpkin soup with a side dish of dried tomatoes. Sonic didn't say anything at first before looking up and catching those red green eyes with his own emerald ones.

"Can you tell me why I am here?" he asked and Yang shook his head. Sonic sighed before thinking of what to do next.

"Can you tell me why you are being so nice to me then?" he asked and this made Yang stop in his eating and look up at him with contemplating eyes. A small smile played at his lips and he took a long sip from his wine glass.

"Let's just say, you haven't done anything to warrant a negative reaction yet" he said. Sonic gave him a pointed look and moved his food around the plate. From the shadows he could see the glowing white eyes of the shadow creatures watching him and he felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine.

"What are they?" he asked before he could stop himself. He gazed first at the shadows and then at Yang who had a very serious expression on his face. His hands folded in front of him and he leaned forward to look at Sonic more intently.

"They are Shadow crawlers, creatures that stalk your nightmares and deepest fears. They can cause men to go mad and can reduce a saint to an incoherent mass within minutes" Yang said though he didn't smile. In fact, if Sonic didn't know any better, he sounded sad and remorseful.

"And what does that make you?" he probed wanting to know more about his kidnapper. Yang straightened and he almost seemed to glare at both Sonic and the Shadow crawlers behind him.

"I'm a Shadow walker, I can walk in both worlds but am neither accepted in them. I control them, they bow to me command" he growled and Sonic resisted the urge to shrink back in fear. It was like the man's mood had done a 180, before he was happy and easy going, now he was cold and irritated.

"I want to leave" Sonic indicated but Yang just snarled. Sonic was shocked when the green left Yang's eyes leaving them blood red. The black on his arms, legs, chest and quills seemed to flare to life and spread across the white fur. The hedgehog stood abruptly and walked towards Sonic who was frozen in place. He couldn't move from fear and the Shadow crawlers in the background shrieked in excitement as their master bore down on the trembling child.  
Yang grabbed a fist full of Sonic's quill making the blue one cry out before he threw him across the room. Sonic gasped as his ribs smashed into the ground but thankfully they weren't broken. Before he could stand though a foot came down on his stomach leaving him gasping for breath as tears leaked from his eyes.

Yang reached down and pulled Sonic to his feet by his quills and looked him right in the eye, "Don't ever ask to leave again or I will let my lovely Shadows have some fun with you and I can promise it will not be pleasant. If you want me to be the bad guy I will be"

Sonic closed his eyes not wanting to look into the blood red eyes and see the Shadow Crawlers creeping up from behind Yang. His breathing was still jerky from the fall and kick and his heart was racing with fear.  
Yang watched Sonic inquiringly, titling his head to the side as the green slowly began to seep back into his eyes. The black shadows on his fur receded slightly and an almost remorseful look crossed his face. He sighed and released the young child who took five steps back and stared at him in shock, fear, and confusion. Yang could see the hurt on the other's face but there was also an acceptance, like he expected him to hurt him and that made him wonder how many times this boy had been kidnapped in the past.

"Go to your room" he said but Sonic didn't move, he just stood there staring at him and he felt his rage flash through his body like a bullet, "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Sonic flinched violently and ran as quickly as he could to the stairs despite the chains on his legs. He passed lots of Shadow Crawlers that seemed to sneer at him as he past. Some snapped their jaws and one shadow that looked like a wolf even tried to take a swipe at him.  
Once he made it to his room he slammed the door shut and locked the door from the inside. He didn't want Yang coming to visit him, that feeling of being safe around him had vanished in that instant his eyes had turned completely red. It was like he'd become a completely different person and the person he became was someone Sonic feared with all his heart. He still didn't know why he was here and what Yang wanted from him and he still didn't know Yang's real name.

What he did know was that the shadows had a name as did Yang and that they were to be feared. A sound reached his ears and he turned to see the female deer Shadow Crawler standing by his door looking at him sadly.

"What do you want? Are you here to torment me with my fears?" he snapped and was shocked when she shook her head. They both stood there for a moment not really knowing what to do before Sonic slowly started to move forward. The deer didn't move till he was about a metre away and took a step away from him. Sonic respected her space and stopped moving and just looked at her.

"Don't suppose you'll let me out?" he asked hopefully but was discouraged when she shook her head. She stood there for a few more moments before darting out the door and leaving Sonic to his own thoughts. Once again he was struck by loneliness and wishing that the deer Shadow Crawler was back in the room with him. At least then he wasn't completely alone and had another being in the room. He still wasn't sure if he could classify them as living yet, maybe if Yang calmed down enough he could ask. Until then he would stay in his room and try and avoid his kidnapper.

**Me: And done!**

**Sonic: Ok what the hell is wrong with this Yang dude? First he's all nice and then he's beating the hell out of me!**

**Me: Like I said before, read and find out**

**Sonic: I hate you**

**Me: Love you too!**

**Tails: please review and have a nice day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: Hey, long time no see**

**Shadow: Literally**

**Me: *Smacks him over the head***

**Shadow: OW! WTF WOMAN!**

**Me: That will teach you**

**Sonic: Gemma doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Tails: Please review and have a nice day**

Three days had gone by since the incident at diner and Sonic had refused to come out of the room. Yang had come to his door and knocked but he never entered and for that Sonic was grateful, he still didn't know if he could face the man after what he did.  
By the fourth day Sonic decided to brave the rest of the house and unlock his door. When he stepped out he was at first nervous that he would be attacked by Shadow Crawlers but when none showed up he walk silently across the plush red carpet. His shoes were gone now, one of the shadows, a monkey shadow, had taken them and he had been too scared to try and get them back. His bare feet made no sound on the soft carpet as he walked across the landing and past the stairs.

The first room he found seemed like an entertainment room with a large fire place and soft, inviting looking chairs. Paintings of other hedgehog that looked very similar if not alike to Yang with the same strange black markings lined the walls but there were no windows in this room either. Making his way to the next one he found that it was another bedroom but this one had a large window. Moving quickly Sonic saw that the house was in the middle of a large, dark and disconsolate forest. The sky was filled with black clouds with the promise of rain and made Sonic sigh sadly.

The next few rooms were very much the same with a few bathrooms and cupboards here and there. As Sonic made his way to the landing again a soft, temperate melody reached his ears. He could tell it was a piano and whoever was playing it was extremely talented. Sonic felt drawn to the music, the one sliver of light in this oppressive place he was trapped in.  
With the grace of a predator he moved silently down the winding stairs case and through the maze of halls, following the beautiful sound of happiness. The music was coming from a room with golden walls that had bright red curtains hanging in front of a large floor to roof windows. A gorges crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and glinted in the light.

Off to the side of this magnificent room was an old black grand piano and sitting in front of it was Yang. Sonic watched with captivation as the man's fingers danced across the keys and he created master pieces of music that would put Mozart to shame. He stood there for god knows how long listening to the melodies and tunes that Yang created from thin air and allowing them to fill his soul with warmth and light.  
When Yang finally stopped and just sat there staring at the piano Sonic felt compelled to say something. It was clear that he didn't get praised very often for his creativity seeing how his only companions were mute shadows so Sonic felt the need to say something.

"That was good" he muttered afraid that this might trigger the wrong reaction from his captor. Yang seemed surprised by his sudden appearance but he didn't jump, he just looked up with wide eyes.

"How long have you been there child?" he asked and Sonic flushed in shame.

"Not long, I heard you playing and wanted to see what it was" he said slowly, watching as more green seemed to seep into the elders eyes. Yang stood from his chair and slowly approached Sonic who stayed rooted to the spot, his eyes wide and following Yang's every move. Once he was standing right in front of Sonic, forcing the younger to crane his neck to look him in the eye, he placed a gentle hand on his slim shoulder making the boy flinch slightly.

"Come, let's walk" he said in a gentle voice and led Sonic down the hall and away from the piano. They walked in silence for a good few minutes, Shadow Crawlers watching them as they pass, and once again Sonic wonder if they were living or not.

"Are they alive? The Shadows I mean" he spoke making Yang glance down at him and then at the shadows.

"No, they are but shells of what they once were" he said solemnly and Sonic nodded silently in understanding.

"What were they?" he asked feeling like an inquisitive child wanting to know how the wold around him worked and needed an adult to tell him. After all, if he asked his friends they would feed him lies for they were but children themselves, they didn't know, adults did.

"They were once alive like you and I, but they died in tragic ways that has left them but shadows of their former selves" Yang explained as they turned the corner and pass the dining hall. Sonic shivered as memories of that night filled his mind and from the corner of his eye he saw Yang tense as well.  
"I am sorry for what I did, I acted rash, it was uncalled for" Yang said suddenly making Sonic jerk his head to look at him in shock.

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned, "One minute you're nice to me and acting like some uncle or something, and the next you threaten my life"

Yang tensed slightly at this and some red seeped back into his eyes making Sonic take a step away from him in fear. Yang watched him for a moment before shaking his head and chasing the red away which just confused Sonic even more.

"Some things are better left unsaid" he said curtly before walking away vigorously and leaving Sonic standing there watching him go with wide eyes. A movement to his left made Sonic turn to see three Shadow Crawlers standing there sneering at him and hissing after Yang. This all was to do with them, something about it all just wasn't right and Sonic intended to figure it out. With a scowl of his own he turned his back to the Shadow Crawlers and walked away to the other side of the bottom floor to see what he could find.  
What he did find was a ball room, a massive kitchen that looked like it could feed fifty men at a single time, and a magnificent library filled with thousands of books. Sonic walked along the shelves tracing the spines of the books with his fingers and humming a tuneless song under his breath. As he walked past a certain area of books one fell from the shelve making Sonic freeze in place and stare at it intently.  
The book was a plain black one with elegant golden lines running across the cover. It didn't have a title, and this drew Sonic to it wanting to know what was hidden in its pages. With gentle hands he lifted the ancient looking book and opened to the first page and was present with the words…

_The Shadow War_

_Long ago, before the wonders that we see today and the peaceful life we know and love, the world was shrouded in evil and darkness. Creatures known as Shadow Crawlers roamed the land planting fear in the hearts of many. Brother turned on brother, sister on sister, husband against wife. The world was a dark and lifeless place with no light or warmth.  
Then one day, they arrived, the Golden warriors whose job it was to defeat the evil of the Shadow Crawlers. The war raged on for years, thousands were killed and many left without a home or family. Many people believed it was the end when one golden warrior stepped forward, his name, Yin._

_His fur was white as snow with golden markings running up his arms, legs, quills and across his chest and his eyes were as green as a grassy field. It was he who stood up to the Shadows and drove them from the lands. The people cheered and crowned Yin as their hero and saviour. Yin brought about a new age of peace and love to the people and everyone believed the war was over.  
But alas, it was not to be._

_One Shadow Crawler called Yang refused to give in and the two went to war. Yang took the form of a hedgehog just like Yin whose fur was black as night and his eyes as red as blood. The two fought for days on end, two opposites fighting for the same goal. In the end Yin knew that he wouldn't be able to beat Yang and that there was only one option left for him. Using ancient magic he bound Yang's soul to his own sucking the Shadow into his own body to protect the people. Bad sadly it wasn't enough, Yang began to take control of Yin, corrupting his soul and good heart. Black shadows began to crawl up Yin's arms, legs, quills and across his chest. Red seeped into his once pure green eyes and what was once Yin and Yang was now neither of them but just a shell, a host carrying two souls._

_Yin was chased away by the people that once loved him in fear of Yang taking over and returning. Yin vanished from the world, but many believe he still lives because of Yang's immortal soul that is trapped inside him. Many also believe Yang will return one day and only one being will be able to bring back Yin, a being pure of heart and as innocent as a child, a being of emeralds._

Sonic closed the book that held other tales of long past wars and battles and just sat there in silence. Could it be that Yang was Yin, the two being fighting for control over one body? The way the red seemed to seep into Yang's eyes sometimes when he was angry and how kind he was when the green as more present. Was Sonic seeing both Yin and Yang in this one man? The description of Yin in the story when he was possessed by Yang was a near match to the man holding him captive right now, that and the Shadow Crawlers just made Sonic believe the story even more.  
Sonic grabbed the old book and clutched it tightly to his chest and made a quick exit from the room and towards the stairs. He was about half way up when the wolf Shadow Crawler jumped in his path making his legs lock like a startled colt. They stared at one another for a moment before the wolf's pure white eyes landed on the book and it gave a loud snarl of rage.

It leaped at Sonic who only just managed to duck in time which meant it went crashing down the stairs making a lot of noise. More Shadow Crawlers materialised from the shadows and began to move in on Sonic who ran as fast as his chained legs could carry him up the stairs. A Hawk shadow swooped down on him leaving two bleeding cuts running along his right cheek and making him give a cry of pain. Another Shadow that was in the shape of a medium sized dog tried to bit down on his side but Sonic managed to jerk out the way just in time. The shadows wanted the book, he knew this and he wasn't about to give it up, not after all he had learnt from it.

Looking up at the top of the stair case in desperation Sonic's eyes landed on the same female deer shadow that had visited him throughout his stay here. Their eyes locked and Sonic knew he could trust her and threw the book through the air. The Shadow Crawlers screeched and howled in rage as it sailed over their heads and into the deer's mouth and she quickly vanished from sight making the Shadows even angrier.  
Sonic smirked in victory only to widen his eyes when the shadows turned to face him snarling in fury. He frozen in fear as the shadows once again merged into one great mass and charged full pelt towards him. He didn't have time to turn and run before they were upon him and he felt like he was suffocating.

His heart constricted with fear and a terrified scream ripped past his lips making the shadows almost purr in delight at his fear. He felt that feeling of his soul being ripped from his chest and an ice cold chill began to spread through his body. His fingers and toes went numb and his hearing began to ring. His conception on the world faded in and out and he was no longer sure if he was screaming or not. He couldn't feel, couldn't hear, couldn't see past the black mass of shadows and it horrified him.  
He was going to die, they were going to turn him into a shadow, he could feel it in his heart. He gave one final jerk before closing his eyes and giving in to sleep, wondering what the world would look like when he became a Shadow Crawler and if he would even have his memories with him.

**Me: And scene!**

**Shadow: This story seems slightly darker than what you normally write**

**Me: I wanted to try something new**

**Sonic: And of course that something new involves me being beaten**

**Me: Wouldn't be a fanfic without it**

**Sonic: Devil woman**

**Me: Rat**

**Sonic: *Gasp***

**Silver: I think you went to far**

**Me: Like I care**

**Shadow: Please review and see you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me: And here is the next chapter!**

**Sonic: Dear god NO!**

**Me: Drama queen, it's not that bad**

**Silver: I actually think I'm gonna side with Sonic on this one**

**Shadow: Well I think this story is awesome!**

**Knuckles: You just say that cause you like watching Sonic suffer**

**Shadow: So what if it's true?**

**Me: All of you shut it!**

**...**

**Blaze: Well...ummm...Gemma doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Tails: Please review and enjoy**

When Sonic became aware of the world around him again his first thought was, he felt warm. He was certain that being a Shadow Crawler would make him cold. That and he seemed to have his memories and nothing seemed different about him either, it all felt the same. Then he became aware of the hand running through his quills and how nice it felt, to have that reassuring physical contact that lets you know someone cares and loves you. But who would be offering him that love and attention, the only other person in the house was…

Eyes flying open and sitting up like a jackhammer, Sonic took deep gulps of air as his eyes jumped about in fear, searching for the Shadow Crawlers that had almost killed him. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him jump and turn to face Yang who was watching him with concerned filled eyes that held more green than red now.

"Easy child, calm down, everything's alright" Yang soothed and helped Sonic regain his breathing to a more stable pace.

"What…what happened?" Sonic gasped feeling faint and empty from the attack. For a split second he fear they had succeeded, that they had taken his soul, but looking down he saw royal blue fur, not black.

"I came just as you passed out and was able to regain control of the Shadows. They were intent on making you one of them but I was able to save you just in time" Yang said slowly to allow Sonic to take it all in. When he was able to think more clearly he glanced at Yang and frowned, none of this was adding up. First Yang threatened to let the Shadows turn him and now he was saving him from them.

"Why did you stop them? What does it matter if I am a Shadow or what I am now?" he asked with narrowed eyes wondering if he was talking to Yin or Yang at this moment.

"If I had wanted to turn you into a Crawler, don't you think I would have done that by now?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. Sonic said nothing, just stared back trying to see how much of Yin was still in there and how much Yang had taken control.

"How did you know I was in trouble? I doubt you just happened to be passing by" he pointed out making Yang chuckle slightly and look at something behind Sonic. Filled with sudden fear, Sonic spun round afraid that the Shadows had come back for him, only to see the deer standing there watching him with worry.

"She came for me, told me what was happening, it would seem she has taken a liking to you" Yang mused as the deer walked over and allowed him to pet her head. Sonic watched with wide eyes as she turned to face him and he was startled to see hints of green in her white eyes.

"She's not like the others" he said still keeping eye contact with her. Yang watched him with calculating eyes and squeezed his shoulder, not hard and in an aggressive way, but in a soft caring way.

"How so?" he implored and Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"She seems to be more herself than a shadow. Her eyes have green in them as well" he said before stretching out his hand hesitantly towards the deer's head. He expected her to run or to move away, he didn't expect her to push her head into his outstretched hand. Sonic was right, they were cold to the touch, but she wasn't an unpleasant cold, just a gentle soft cold that left your skin tingling. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch and Sonic couldn't help but smile at her.

"Her name is Nightshade" Yang said suddenly making Sonic look up at him inquisitively. The white/black hedgehog shrugged his own shoulders and gave Nightshade a finale pet before standing from the bed Sonic just realized he was laying on. He was back in his room but now there was a window in it. He didn't question it, fearing Yang would take hold and hurt him, he was content with speaking to Yin right now.

"Thank you" Sonic whispered as Yang began to leave making the elder stop and turn back to face him, "For saving me. If you hadn't come when you did…"

"Nightshade will protect you so you may have free range of the house again. You may join me for dinner if you wish or eat up here in your room" Yang said before leaving. Nightshade watched him go before curling up on the bed next to Sonic. The bed was big enough for the both of them to fit on. Sonic was glad she was here with him, was glad to have a friend by his side in this confusing time of his life. He ran his hand over Nightshade's back and just stared at the door that Yang had departed through. After a few moments he turned to face Nightshade and smiled slightly.

"Hey girl, did you get the book?" he asked and Nightshade nodded happily before leaping from the bed. She flew through the air and over to the far end of Sonic's room before leaning her head down behind a small chest. When she lifted her head the book was held gently in her mouth.

"Good job girl" Sonic praised as she set it down in his lap and curled up next to him again. Sonic ran his hand over the cover and sighed feeling lost, "Is it really Yin and Yang in that one body?" he asked Nightshade who just stared right back at him.

It was frustrating not know what was going on and why he was here. It seemed to him like Yang had just picked up some random kid off the street and decided to keep him in his house like some kind of guest. Sonic wished Tails was here with him, Tails would be able to figure it out with his super powered brain. He even wished Knuckles was here with him so that he could have some company. Nightshade seemed to sense what he was thinking and gave him a small nuzzle that left his cheek cold and tingly but also filled him with warmth.

"Thanks girl, you're a good friend" he said with a smile. This seemed to pacify Nightshade as she laid her head down on the bed and seemed to drift off to sleep. It made Sonic wonder who Nightshade had been before she was turned into a Shadow. Had she been a deer or someone else that just seemed to like being a deer. She was defiantly different from the others, she wasn't like them at all and he was thankful for that otherwise he wouldn't have a friend.

Sonic spent the next few hours reading tales from the book about the golden warriors, about trolls, dragons, tree nymphs and all manner of fantastic creatures that he had only dreamed about. When the small clock in his room signalled five o'clock he had a choice to make. Go dine with Yang or eat in his room. At first he wanted to eat in his room but then he thought about Yang sitting all alone in the dining hall and he made up his mind.

"Come on Nightshade" Sonic called as he stood and walked towards the door. The shadow was by his side in an instant, unwilling to leave him alone for even a second. The two of the walked out the door, Sonic feeling fear entering his heart when he looked at the stair case and he remembered what had happened just mere hours ago.  
Nightshade pressed her head against his shoulder in a comforting manner and he placed a shaking hand on her head. It helped steady his fear, knowing that someone was there to protect him and keep him safe from harm.

"I'll be alright Nightshade, let's just go find Yang" Sonic said and the two of the walked down the stairs and onto the bottom level of the house. Almost as soon as they stepped of the stairs the shadow wolf appeared before them, growling and snarling threateningly and making Sonic take a step back in fear. Nightshade quickly stepped between them and stamped her feet in warning making the wolf back off but not before it huff in irritation and sent a withering glare at Sonic. The blue hedgehog watched as the wolf took off down the corridor to the right meaning that it was safe to go left to the dining hall. He placed a hand on Nightshade's flank and smiled up at her.

"Thanks girl, I needed help there" he said and she bounced with joy at having protected her friend. They raced to the dining hall, the race made fair with Sonic's chained feet but he still managed to beat her to the door. He was breathless and laughing, it felt good to laugh, he couldn't remember the last time he laughed. Nightshade was full of elation as well as she pranced about him in a circle making him giggle and smile.

"Calm down girl, we have to look presentable for Yang" he reminded her making her still in her leaps and come to a stop by his side. With a deep breathe Sonic pushed the large wooden doors open and walked inside. Just like he thought, Yang sat at the table, nursing a glass of wine and staring at the door longingly.

"I didn't think you'd come" he said looking both surprised and relieved to see Sonic standing there.

"Neither did I" Sonic admitted as he took his seat across from the man. He pushed back the memories of what happened last time they'd dined together and quickly piled up some roast beef and salad onto his plate. Yang was eating just a simple leek soup and seemed to relax as Sonic continued to eat without fear. About half way through his dinner Nightshade nudged Sonic's arm and looked at him pleadingly. This made another question bubble to life inside his head.

"Can they eat?" Yang looked up from his meal when he heard the question and let his eyes drift to Nightshade who stood protectively at Sonic's side like a guardian angel.

"Yes they can eat, but they don't have to. They feed of fear and hate normally, it's what sustains them. But she is different, she feeds of joy and happiness instead and likes to divulged in real food from time to time" Yang said with a smile at Nightshade who looked back with soft eyes.  
Sonic nodded and piled some salad onto another plate and put it next to his own for Nightshade. The shadow dug in hungrily and Sonic smiled while running a hand over her neck. But he frowned as he processed Yang's words and turned to face the man.

"What makes her different from the others?" he asked and Yang leaned back in thought.

"To be honest I don't know, she just refused to let the shadows consume her fully, she wanted to keep a part of her old self inside and that's what she's done for hundreds of years" Yang said only for his eyes to widen in shock while Sonic smiled on the inside at the man's slip up.

"So that means you're over a hundred years old. Strange, you don't look a day older than thirty" he said in a manipulating way. Yang narrowed his eyes at Sonic and pressed his lips together tightly.

"How old I am is of no concern to you child" he snapped but Sonic could see that none of the red had seeped into his eyes yet, he was still safe to push on.

"Funny, a lot of things don't seem to concern me these days" he countered making Yang suck in a deep breath. It was like a game of chess, one wrong move and you could loss a life.

"You will hold that tongue child" Yang growled as some red began to seep into his eyes but Sonic had had enough. He stood abruptly making Nightshade start in shock and Yang's eyes to widen slightly.

"I am not a child!" he yelled getting sick of these games he was playing with Yang. He was sick of not know what was going on and now he wanted answers.

"You are but fourteen years old, that is still a child in my books" Yang said, red leaving slightly as green took over.

"Shut up! I am sick and tired of these games you're playing with me. I want answers now! Why am I here and who are you really? Just give me a straight answer!" Sonic screamed and almost instantly regretted it. Yang was on him in an instant looking dangerous and powerful, his eyes a deep blood red.

"I warned you about what would happen if you stepped out of line and now you shall pay the consequence" Yang hissed before slapping Sonic hard across the face and then kicking him to the ground. Nightshade seemed to scream in rage and charged at her master who lifted his hand making her freeze and shriek in pain. She fell to the floor and withered in agony and Sonic looked on in horror.

"Please stop! Stop! You're hurting her!" he cried and tried to rush to his friend's side only for Yang to lift his other hand. Whatever Nightshade was feeling Sonic now felt as he screamed bloody murder. It felt like his insides were on fire and melting. Every nerve screamed in agony and his limbs jerked about, out of his control. He screamed louder than he'd ever screamed before as pain ripped through his body. This was worse than the Shadows attacking him, this was worse than fighting Eggman and this was worse than all the pain he'd been through put together. What made it worse was that Yang was smiling, he was enjoying both Sonic and Nightshade's pain and it felt like a barb through the heart.

"Please…Yin…" Sonic sobbed through the pain and Yang's eyes widened in shock. The green returned full force as he stared down at the child withering and screaming in agony before him.

"Yin…what?" he breathed not knowing how to react to that name. It had been years since he'd heard it, since he'd been called it and it made warmth fill his once cold body. But just as quickly as it came it left and the red returned to his eyes. He sneered down at Sonic and waved his hands making the pain that both hedgehog and shadow were feeling go away.

"You will learn your place" he growled as he stalked towards Sonic and yanked him up by his quills. Sonic sobbed and cried as he was dragged from the dining room, Nightshade following behind and cowering in fear of Yang. Other Shadow Crawlers watched them go and seemed to smirk in glee as Yang dragged Sonic up the stairs and shoved him into his room. The window was gone now, no light except for the lamp on the bedside table could get in. Nightshade ducked inside and cowered in the corner while Sonic huddled next to his bed, trembling in both fear and pain.

"You will come out when you have learned not to stick your nose in places it doesn't belong" Yang snarled before slamming the door shut and locking it. Sonic stayed huddled by his bed sobbing his eyes out as pain still raced through his body. He could feel a bruise starting to form from where Yang had slapped him and the two scratches left by the hawk shadow were still there as well. A deep purple bruise was stretching across his stomach and chest from being kicked so much and his insides still screamed in anguish.  
Nightshade whimpered from her place and hobbled over to lie next to him obviously still feeling the pain as well but wanting to comfort him in his time of distress.

Slowly, the pain ebbed away and Sonic curled up against Nightshade's side for sleep. He didn't care that she was ice cold to the touch, she was his friend and had tried to save him from Yang's rage even though he was her master. Through her cold touch he was filled with warmth and feel into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in weeks knowing that he had a friend who would always be there for him.

**Me: And that is chapter 4**

**Sonic: And it just gets worse and worse**

**Me: *Punches him in the jaw and making everyone else take a step away from me***

**Shadow: Please review**

**Silver: And SAVE US!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Me: Yay! Chapter 5 is up!**

**Sonic: Shadow I though you said you deleted this story?**

**Me: Oh you won't be hearing from Shadow for a while**

**Sonic o_O Why?**

**Me: Let's just say I caught him trying to delete this story and he did mention that you were involved**

**Sonic: IT WAS HIS PLAN! *Runs off***

**Me: He'll be back, I have all his chill dogs**

**Silver: Frost, as Gemma wants to be called now, doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Tails: Please review and have a lovely and wonderful day**

The next day Sonic watched from the landing as Yang walked out the front door to do some business. He had told Sonic that the Shadow Crawlers wouldn't let him leave the house but other than that he didn't say anything to the child. Sonic watched from the landing, gripping the railing hard as the man left, Nightshade standing by his side. He felt small in this house, Yang had taken his gloves saying they needed a wash which meant he was completely bare. He hadn't mentioned it to Yang fearing that the man would just get angry with him and hurt him again.  
The fact that Yang kept referring to him as a child just made him feel even younger than he was. He felt ten, not fourteen and it annoyed him. He didn't like feeling helpless and small but it's all he could feel.

Now that he was all alone in the house with only Shadows for company he felt boredom crash down on him, making him sigh sadly and turn away from the railing. He didn't really know what to do to pass the time and he didn't really fancy reading books all day.

"What do you want to do Nightshade?" he asked his friend who looked back at him with her white green eyes. She seemed frozen for a moment before leaping at him and ducking her head under his legs. Sonic yelped as she stood and he slip down her neck onto her back and she started running down the stairs. Sonic gripped at Nightshade's neck as she bounded down at the halls and the fear he felt slowly began to disappear as a laugh of joy bubbled up from his throat.

"Faster Nightshade! Faster!" he yelled and gave a scream of delight as she sped up and started flying through the air. Sonic looked all around him, not wanting to miss a thing. The world looked so different from this height and he loved it. He shrieked in laughter as Nightshade did lops and tight turns and dives making his stomach flip and turn as if he were riding a roller coaster. They did this for an hour before Nightshade landed outside a room and allowed Sonic to climb off her back.  
He was still smiling and breathing heavily when he saw what room they were standing before. The golden walls, bright red curtains, black grand piano, it was the room of music as Sonic had taken to calling it. He hadn't heard Yang play since that day but he could still bring up the melodies and songs that the man had created. With small, tentative steps, he walked towards the piano and gently pulled himself up onto the seat. Almost everything in this house was larger than he was seeing how Yang was much taller than he was.

The keys were a beautiful white and felt silky smooth under his bare fingers. The black paint of the piano shined like stars to Sonic and with a hesitant finger he pressed down on one of the higher keys and sighed at the tune that rose up into the air. Nightshade danced about in excitement and this spurred Sonic on to add more notes to the first one.  
As time went on Sonic began to create stunning melodies, some exciting and thrilling to listen too, others dejected and saddening to the ear. The more he played the more he put his emotions into the songs. He played out his sadness, frustration, fear and loneliness and slowly Nightshade stopped in her excited dancing and just stood there watching with sad eyes.

Sonic didn't seem to notice her discomfort and just continued with his song and held back tears as the tune began to get to him. He began to hit the keys with more aggression and before long the tears were streaming down his face like a river. Nightshade looked like she wanted to go and comfort him but at the same time knew he needed to do this alone. A noise drew her attention making her look towards the door. She lowered her head and backed away from the child and just watched the being standing in the room.

Sonic gave a few more frustrated hits to the keys before his hands stilled and folded in his lap. He stared down at them in anger and confusion wishing that he was home and back with his friends who he just realized would be very worried about him.

"Very good" a voice said making him jump and leap from the seat. Yang stood, leaning against the door and watching him with an unreadable expression. Sonic back away from the piano and stood with his hands behind his back and head bowed in a singe of submission. Yang frowned at his position and felt a small stab of guilt rush through him when he realized he'd created that fear.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched it" Sonic mumbled while looking down at his bare feet in shame. He heard Yang's soft foot falls approach him and couldn't help but tense in fear, think he was about to be hit. He was taken aback when a soft caring hand rested on his bony shoulder and he looked up into eyes that were more green than red. Yang looked apologetic and sighed heavily while bowing his head. He kneeled down so that he was eye level with Sonic who leaned back slightly, feeling more like a child than ever before.

"I am sorry for what I did yesterday child, it was uncalled for" Yang said looking sincere and Sonic felt some of the tension drain from his body.

"I'm sorry for pushing you too far" Sonic said once again feeling that ridiculousness because this was his kidnapper, the person who beat and hurt him and yet here he was saying _he_ was sorry. Yang also seemed shocked by this but a small smile made its way onto his face all the same.

"You were good at the piano, where'd you learn to play like that?" Yang asked changing the subject and Sonic shuffled slightly.

"My mum, she had a lovely brown piano that had golden leaves painted on it that shined in the afternoon sunlight. She used to play me lullabies each night before I went to bed and during the day she would teach me" Sonic said with a small fond smile. Yang could tell that the child loved his mother very much and wanted to know more about his life.

"What about your father?" he asked and the smile faded from Sonic's face replaced by a bitter frown. This brought Yang up short and he wondered what the boy's father had done to warrant such a reaction.

"He was a very powerful business man who didn't have time to spend with his family. I don't think he even knew or cared that he had a kid which is why I was kidnapped as a child so much" Sonic hissed only to widen his eyes and slap his hands over his mouth in horror. Yang raised an eyebrow and suddenly realized why the boy was so calm when he had first taken him. He was used to these types of situations, had probably been through them many times before and for some reason that made him angry.

"How many times were you taken?" he asked in a calm and level voice. Sonic seemed to think about the answer for a moment before facing the elder hedgehog and frowned.

"Do you mean as a child or when I became a world famous hero. I've been kidnapped seven times for being the son of my father and three times for being a hero. Most times when people try to take me now I am able to defend myself but there were three times I couldn't and was taken. The government normal comes and finds me by now" Sonic said and Yang frowned.

"Do you want to be found?" he asked feeling the need to know. Sonic frowned down at his feet, unsure of what he felt.

"I don't know, I…I would like to go home but at the same time, it is nice here. But I'm also uncomfortable here" he said fearful that this would trigger the wrong reaction. However, Yang just hummed and stood to his full height and walked over to the piano. Sonic watched Yang as he sat down and stared at the keys. After a few seconds he turned back to Sonic and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, come over here child, don't you want more lessons?" he asked and Sonic couldn't help but smile. He rushed over and pulled himself up next to Yang and sat at attention waiting for the lesson to start. Yang smiled as well and gently took Sonic's small hands in his own.

"You need to relax your hands more, release all tension and just allow them to move freely over the keys" he instructed and Sonic did as he was told. He relaxed his hands and allowed the warmth from Yang's own hands to help relax them. Once they were relaxed the Shadow Walker placed the child's hands on the keys and gave a small nod.  
Sonic took a deep breath and just allowed his hands to move freely and he was surprised by the tune that surfaced from the keys. It was happy and wild at the same time and seemed to reflect his personality completely. He smiled as Yang added his own notes to the song and before long they were both playing in sync with one another.

Nightshade moved from her position in the corner to be standing behind them and listening happily to the song. It was just a calm, happy moment between the three of them and Sonic watched in happiness as more of the red seemed to leave Yang's eyes. When the song ended Sonic turned and smiled happily at him.

"Thank you, I've never been able to play like that before" he said and Yang smiled back.

"Have you ever played in front of other people before?" he asked and Sonic flushed slightly and looked down at his hands.

"No, I was too embarrassed that they wouldn't like it or would think it was stupid" he said shyly but Yang just chuckled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You have a gift with the piano child, you shouldn't hide such a talent from the world" he said but Sonic frowned.

"Do you hide yours from the world?" he asked and the smile left Yang's face. Sonic pulled away slightly in fear but the elder just pulled him closer so that he was in a one armed hug, pressed tightly against his side. It was warm, it felt nice to the teen, like having an older brother or father.

"I used to play and people loved me, they cheered and celebrated my music and said that it was like listening to god's music. But over the years I have withdrawn from society, preferring to keep to myself and the shadows" he admitted. Sonic pressed closer to Yang's body and buried his face into the white and black fur of his chest.

"I…I think I'm happy the government hasn't found me yet" he whispered making Yang smile and run his hand through the child's quills. He felt Sonic relax against him and soon the child's breathing evened out, signalling that he'd fallen asleep. With gentle hands he scooped the little one up into his arms and cradled him against his chest. There was a sense of familiarity about caring for a child, like he'd done it once before but that was impossible, he had never been a father before in his long life and Sonic defiantly wasn't his child. He was his captive, but he felt drawn to the boy, a connection and after hearing that the child didn't really have a father, those feelings grew tenfold.  
With a small sigh he carried Sonic out of the room and down the hall towards the stair case. Shadow Crawlers watched as he passed, some hissing in anger at the child he held while others seemed to frown in confusion. Nightshade stayed plastered to his side, hissing at any shadows that got to close or stamping her feet in warning. Yang was glad that the two had made a connection, when he'd seen Sonic passed out with Shadow Crawlers all around him, ready to turn him he'd felt a rush of fear. He'd never been so scared in his life.

Sonic had been so still he feared the child was already dead and was relieved when he saw him still breathing, still living. He'd sent out a wave of power, knocking the shadows back and making them scream in both pain and anger at having their meal taken away from them. Yang had rushed to Sonic's side and held him close to his chest as tears threatened to fall. He didn't know why he'd been so frightened at the thought of the boy dying and becoming a shadow, normally captives would be shadows by now but Sonic, he didn't want the child to be corrupted and changed. When he had taken the child it had been because of the high chaos energy he held and he thought he'd be a powerful shadow, but now, now he didn't know why he was keeping the child captive. Could it be he actually liked the boys company and just wanted another living being that wasn't an evil shell of itself living in his house? He would admit, the boy had grown on him, but he didn't think the connection would go this deep.

Yang was so lost in his thoughts he was startled when he found himself standing in front of a door that wasn't Sonic's. He was standing before his own room, one that was kept locked up so the boy wouldn't get in. He contemplated on returning the child to his own room before shaking his head and pushed his way into his room.  
The room was very plain, white walls with black curtains and a black king sized bed. A shelf stood of to the side filled with books of all kind and a small dark brown chair was tucked in a corner. Yang moved silently to his bed and quickly tucked the child into the bed before climbing in next to him.

Sonic almost instantly snuggled up next to him in his sleep making Yang tense slightly before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the boy. Nightshade walked around the room snuffing out the candles and plunging the room into darkness before curling up at the end of the bed. Yang listened to the soft breathing of the child in his arms and the shifting shadows of Nightshade, allowing the sounds to lull him into a deep sleep. Maybe he did care for Sonic as if he were his own son, he just hoped the boy would come to see him as a son.

**Me: So what do ya all think?**

**Blaze: I don't care what Shadow and Sonic say, I thin this story has a very interesting story line to it**

**Me: Why thank you Blaze, for that I'm going to give you a cookie**

**Blaze: Sweet**

**Silver: Can I have a cookie?**

**Me: No**

**Silver: Mean**

**Knuckles: Frost hopes to see you all next time**

**Rouge: Until then review and live life**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Me: I thought I'd post this chapter a bit earlier than usual though I probably shouldn't, I'm at school right now in health class**

**Sonic: Then why aren't you doing school work?**

**Me: No one else is doing it**

**Silver: No excuses for laziness**

**Me: Well I don't need to listen to you**

**Knuckles: Fine, get a D**

**Me: Fine, go die in a hole**

** Knuckles: Violent much?**

**Sonic: What did you expect? **

**Blaze: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Rouge: Please review and have a nice day**

Sonic awoke to sunlight falling across his closed eyes and warm arms wrapped tightly around his body. When he opened his eyes he saw he was curled up against Yang's side, the elder's side rising and falling slowly in sleep. At first he was scared that when the other woke up he'd be furious at Sonic being in his bed but then he thought about how he got there in the first place, he couldn't have walked, he didn't sleep walk and he would have remembered walking in here last night. The only explanation was that Yang had brought him in here.  
Carefully extracting himself from Yang's arms, Sonic sat up and looked around the room that he assumed was the master of the shadows. It was rather plain looking and simple, but Sonic found it calming. The window to the right was large and cut off just before reaching the floor and from where he sat he could see clear blue skies and bright sunshine.

Seeing that made a small ach form its way in his heart when he realized he hadn't been outside in almost two weeks. He missed the feeling of sun on his fur and the grass and uneven ground beneath his feet. He missed the sound of birds and the wind in his quills and just being outside. Movement from the bed made Sonic turn and face Yang who was sitting up and looking down at him with a small smile. Sonic didn't know what to say and felt a blush creep up his face but what Yang said just made him stare.

"You are far too light you know, need to eat more, put some meat on those skinny bones" he said and Sonic just stared in shock. Then a small pout made its way onto his face and he cross his arms tightly over his chest.

"I'm not skinny, you're just fat" he said defensively making Yang chuckle.

"Fat am I, well then I shudder to think what that Eggman fellow is to you" he said electing a shriek of laughter from Sonic. The blue one was doubled over in laughter and Yang couldn't help but let a small laugh leave his throat as well. Both were unaware of the black shadows on Yang's arms receding down his arms slightly leaving gold in their wake.  
Once Sonic had calmed down he glanced up at Yang hesitantly before looking away quickly but it still caught Yang's attention. He turned to face the child and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"What troubles you child?" he asked and Sonic seemed to tense in fear while looking down at his hands.

"I would like to go outside" he whispered gently before tensing up, fearing that this would trigger the wrong reaction. At first Yang looked ready to argue and say no but when he saw Sonic's shoulders slump in defeat and sadness he felt something deep inside him shift.

"I guess a small walk outside couldn't hurt" he muttered and Sonic looked up in shock. Yang smiled down at him and ruffled the quills on his head before flipping the covers off him and standing up with a groan. Sonic still sat there in shock before a small smile lit up his face and he jumped from the bed and dashed after the elder hedgehog who had already walked out the door. Nightshade was by his side as he fell into step by Yang who was walking down the stairs and towards the doors with purpose. Sonic was about to reach forward and open the door to the outside world when the shadow wolf appeared from nowhere and lunged at him, snapping and growling in anger.  
Sonic gave a scream of fear seeing how it was the shadow wolf that had tried to turn him into a Shadow Crawler and seemed to hate him so much. Acting on pure instinct he darted behind Yang who was glaring down at the wolf.

"Stand down Timor or I will have you restrained!" he growled making the wolf back off and seem to stare at him in shock. As Yang opened the door and assured Sonic out with him Timor the shadow wolf sent the blue hedgehog a withering glare that sent chills up his spine for when he looking into the white eyes he was certain he saw a flash of blood red. Nightshade lowered her head and narrowed her eyes at the wolf and used her head to push Sonic away from him, acting like a protective mother trying to get her child away from the hungry eyes of a predator.  
But as soon as Sonic stepped outside all his fears left his body and he was filled with warmth as the sun soaked into his fur. The feeling of dirt and grass under his bare feet and the fresh air filling his lungs made his soul dancing with joy and when the distant sound of birds singing filled his ears he couldn't help but laugh out loud in happiness.

Sonic darted out into the front garden, being careful not to venture to close to the tree line where he could see white eyes watching him and just rolled around in the grass and enjoying the sunshine. He didn't see how Nightshade seemed to be communicating with Yang who had a deep frown set on his face and a slightly pain look in his eyes.  
Sonic sighed as he settled down in a very soft patch of grass and just let the sun beat down on him. He flexed his toes and fingers, little black claws poking out for all to see, and just enjoyed the day. He was startled when Yang appeared beside him and sat down looking uncomfortable. It was then Sonic noticed the gold markings replacing the black ones but he wisely chose not to mention it to the other.

"It's good to see you enjoying yourself" Yang said though he didn't look down at Sonic when he said this. The blue one nodded and looked around with a frown, feeling something missing.

"Where's Nightshade?" he asked and Yang smiled slightly.

"Just gone to do a little favour for me, she'll be back so don't stress about it" he said and raised a hand to place on Sonic's shoulder, rubbing small circles on it and Sonic leaned into the comforting touch. He'd never gotten much positive physical contact so he always made the most of it when he got it. They sat in peaceful silence enjoying the company the other was giving them and just listened to the sounds of nature. After a moment Sonic turned to Yang and frowned up at him.

"Why do you live alone?" he asked making Yang start and look down at him with wide eyes.

"I used to have friends that would come and visit, but as time went by I slowly began to chase people away. They fear me, I can't help it, they always leave in the end because they are too scared to stay" Yang said while staring out towards the trees, "The shadows became my only companions, the only ones that weren't afraid of me"

"I'm not scared of you" Sonic said making Yang scoff in disbelief and shake his head.

"You still flinch when I reach to touch you, you're afraid" he pointed out but Sonic shook his head.

"I'm afraid of what you can do, but I'm scared of you. I know it doesn't make sense but it's what I feel" he said childishly and making Yang look down at him thoughtfully. He could see the truth in the child's words even if it was slightly muddled. With caring and gentle hands he wrapped the child in his arms and pulled him close to his chest. Sonic seemed shocked at first before he smiled and returned the hug, watching in fascination as more of the blackness receded from Yang's arms and quills leaving gold in their wake. Could it be that Yin was starting to surface and that Yang was fading?

"Can you tell me a story?" Sonic asked suddenly before flushing in embarrassment and looking down. Yang laughed down at the boy and quickly slipped his hands under Sonic's arms. In one fluid motion he stood and swung the boy up onto his hip, the child really did weight nothing so he decided to make sure he had lots to eat tonight.  
Sonic squirmed about at first before settling and allowing Yang to carry him back into the house and through the winding halls to the music room. Yang sat down in front of the piano and placed the boy on his lap and sighed in excitement while thinking hard.

"Well where to begin, I guess I could tell you a story about an ancient race, a race known as the golden warriors" he said and Sonic straightened recognizing the words from the book. He looked at Yang with wide eyes encouraging the man to continue.

"Well, it all started three thousand years ago during a time where darkness ruled and fear consumed all light, a time when heroes were needed..."

**Me: And that's a chapter**

**Sonic: But what about the story?**

**Me: You'll hear the story next chapter now stop whining!**

**Sonic: Ok there's no need to shout**

**Me: I will shout if I wanna shout**

**Sonic: Chill pill**

**Me: *Turns into a tiger and roars in his face***

**Sonic: And I'm gone! *Runs off with me chasing him***

**Tails: Frost will hopefully not eat Sonic**

**Silver: Until next time everyone, review and have fun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Frost: Hello there my lovely readers!**

**Sonic: Will you ever become sane?**

**Frost: Nah, that wouldn't be fun**

**Shadow: Would be fun for me**

**Sonic: Hey your back!**

**Shadow: Yes and we will never speak of what happened to me in my disappearance**

**Silver: Why? What did Frost do to you?**

**Shadow: NOTHING!**

**Sonic/Silver: Ok calm down!**

**Frost: Its good to have you back Shadow**

**Shadow: Stay away from me!**

**Frost: Whatever**

**Blaze: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Knuckles: Please review and have a lovely day**

_Screams rented the air as people ran from the swarming shadows that were alight with excitement. The smell of fear and despair in the air made them jumpy with excitement and power. As the people ran from the Shadow Crawlers they didn't notice the small child fall to the floor. She was a young mobian deer who still had her spots and had bright green eyes. She watched as people ran past her not even bothering to help her before turning to face the shadows. One shadow, a wolf whose eyes were tinted with red stepped forward, snapping his jaws and looking at her hungrily. Her fear was flowing off her in waves and he loved it._

_"__Help! Someone please help!" the girl screamed but no one stopped to help, they just left her all alone to be the shadows next victim and become another shadow, a shell of what she used to be._

_The wolf pounced, ready to tear into the girl and extract her fear and turn her when a glowing white sword slashed it across the face. The wolf howl in pain and rage and stumbled back along with the other shadows to see who dared to stop them. Standing protectively in front of the girl stood a pure white hedgehog with golden markings on his quills, arms, legs and chest. His eyes were a gleaming emerald green and held tightly in his hands was a sword with a beautiful golden hilt while the blade was a stunning white metal._

_The shadows hiss and growled at the man who couldn't be older than twenty five but backed off. They weren't stupid enough to challenge a golden warrior with so few shadows with them. The wolf sent the man a dangerous glare before following the other shadows back into the darkness of the forest. The man huffed angrily after them before kneeling down and extending a hand towards the girl._

_"__You don't need to fear child, they are gone for now" he cooed and gently pulled the girl into his warm embrace. She shuddered with fear but also relief knowing that if this stranger hadn't come when he did, well, she would be who she was right now, she would just be another mindless shadow._

_"__Thank you" she whispered as the man pulled away and frowned down at her. This girl was young, probably only three or four years old and certainly shouldn't be out here all alone._

_"__Where are your parents little one?" he asked and the girl looked down sadly and his heart clenched in fear. _

_"__They are gone, mama was killed by the shadows, they didn't want her as one of them but they turned papa, he's one of them now" she said holding back tears of pain, pain that no child should have to feel. The man felt his heart go out to this child who was now all alone and would probably die soon with no one to care for her. He couldn't let that happen, couldn't leave her all alone in this dark world._

_"__You won't be alone anymore child, you are my daughter now, I will look after you" he promised and she looked up at him in shock before a bright smile lit up her face._

_"__Oh thank you, thank you" she cried and threw her arms around his neck. The man chuckled lightly and hugged her back before standing with the child held tightly in his arms._

_"__What is your name little one?" he asked as he started walking through the town towards his home._

_"__Nightingale sir but everyone just calls me Gale" she said sweetly while nuzzling her face into the man's neck. The little deer sighed as the smell of wild flowers and freshly fallen rain filled her nose.  
"What's your name?"_

_The man smiled down at her and ran a gentle hand over her dark brown hair, "Yin child, my name is Yin but you may call me Papa if you wish"_

_"__Alright then…Papa" Gale said with a smile making Yin smile as well._

_#### _

Sonic stared up at Yang with wide eyes as the story filled him with warmth and love. He hadn't known Yin had a daughter, be it an adopted one but still. It also filled him with sadness because it dawned on him that when he became Yang he must have had to leave his daughter behind. Had he even known that he was leaving her behind, did Yang even realise that he and Yin were still one and the same and that the story he just told him was actually a memory from another life?  
He didn't voice any of this to Yang in fear of chasing away the gold and making the black return. The green of the man's eyes was slowly tacking over the red and the angry, violent flashes were fading. He didn't want them to come back, he wanted Yin to stay.

"That was a good story" Sonic said when he realized Yang was waiting to hear what he had to say about it. The man smiled down at him and ruffled his quills making a small chuckle rise from Sonic's throat.

"Maybe if you're good I will tell you more" Yang said and Sonic hummed in agreement. He would like to hear more about Yang's old life when he was Yin, when he was a golden Warrior fighting Shadow Crawlers instead of ruling them. Movement by the door made Sonic look up and smile widely.

"Nightshade!" he called and the shadow deer came bounding into the room and nuzzled his face affectingly acting like she hadn't seen him in years. Yang watched with careful eyes as the shadow interacted with the child and narrowed his eyes when the deer became a bit too excited and almost shoved Sonic to the floor. With a quick swipe of his hand she backed off while bowing her head bashfully. Sonic either didn't notice or didn't care and turned back to the piano and gently ran his fingers over the keys.

"Did your mother ever teach you any songs that had words to go along with them?" Yang asked the boy who scrunched up his face in thought, obviously digging deep into his memory and trying to pull one forward.

"Yes, there was one that she always sang with the piano" he said and looked at the keys as if willing them to start playing the song from his memory. When they didn't he hesitantly placed his own fingers on the keys and started playing a gentle tune that made Yang feel calm and relaxed. And then Sonic started to sing in a voice that had a low timber to it yet still held to softness of youth. Yang also noted that the child's voice suddenly gained an accent that was so soft and hard to pick up on that he almost didn't hear it.

_Over in Killarney  
Many years ago,  
Me Mither sang a song to me  
In tones so sweet and low.  
Just a simple little ditty,  
In her good old Irish way,  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby._

_Oft in dreams I wander  
To that cot again,  
I feel her arms a-huggin' me  
As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a –hummin'  
To me as in days of yore,  
When she used to rock me fast asleep  
Outside the cabin door._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby._

Sonic's fingers stilled and allowed the last note of the piano to drift off into the air. Tears were glistening in his eyes at the thought of his mother who he missed more than anything in the world. A warm arm encircled his shoulders and he allowed himself to be pulled into Yang's side and sighed as the smell of wild flowers and freshly fallen rain filled his nose.

"What happened to your mother child?" Yang asked.

"She's gone, she's lost in days of yore" he said allowing his Irish accent to slip in slightly. Yang could only guess that the child's parents had been Irish immigrants who moved to America before having Sonic. They must have made it big seeing how Sonic had told him his father had been a powerful business man but they obviously were around the boy enough for him to pick up on the Irish accent.  
He knew from what the child had just said that his mother was dead, that was the only explanation and he didn't push the child into telling him how she died. That only left the father, where was he in the equation and if he wasn't there did that mean he had a chance of moving in?

"Is your father still alive?" he asked carefully and smiled when he felt and saw the boy shake his head.

"He died when I was six, they say it was an overdose but I think someone did him in, not that I care, he was never around for me to be sad when he went" Sonic said while shrugging his shoulders. Yang nodded and ran his fingers through the limp quills that could sharpen into deadly weapons at any second but he wasn't scared of that happening, he knew in his heart the boy wouldn't hurt him.

"How old were you when your mother pass?' the question passed his lips before he even knew what he was saying. Once the words were out he wondered if the question would upset the child but he was surprised when Sonic hummed in thought.

"I think she died just two months after my father, after that I was living on the streets but I didn't mind. I'm a fast learner and soon became street smart on how to survive. When I was ten I meet Tails and Knuckles and became a worldwide hero" Sonic explained. Yang hid his horror at the thought of this child living on the streets that could be extremely dangerous for an adult! Yet here was a child who had lived on the streets for three years and was in good health. Sonic didn't seem concerned about his past trials and sat happily in the elders lap, his eyes skimming over the keys and Yang could almost see the songs he was creating in his head. It was amazing to think that someone so young could be capable of so much.

"Why don't we go see if we can fine some lunch?" Yang asked while shifting the boy in his lap slightly. Sonic stayed silent for a moment before nodding his head and hopping down from Yang's lap. He followed the man silently but would let a small laugh pass his lips every now and then when Nightshade nuzzled his cheek or would spring about the air to entertain him. Yang remained silent and watched the shadow with narrowed eyes, a silent warning hanging in the air that Nightshade nodded to sadly.  
When the small group reached the kitchen Sonic quickly darted from Yang's side in search of food, his nose swiftly leading him to a cupboard filled with chocolate, ice cream, cakes and cookies.

"Jackpot" Sonic smiled and made a grab for a chocolate chip cookie only to be yanked away from his prise and swung round to face Yang.

"Those are for later, first you will have some fruit and maybe a bite of meat" he said firmly making Sonic pout and cross his arms.

"You're no fun" he grumbled making Yang give a bark of laughter.

"You can have sweets later but first you must have a proper meal, a growing child like you needs all the strength he can get" Yang reprimanded but Sonic was determined to get his hands on the sweets.

"Sweets give me strength, they fill me with power!" he cried while throwing his arms out wide in a grand gesture and making the shadow master smile even more.

'If you ate nothing but sweets you would be as round as that Eggman fellow" he chuckled and Sonic frowned up at him and shook his head.

"Nope because I would run a lot to get rid of the weight" he argued and Yang couldn't help but give the kid some credit, he had some quick wit and was smarter than many gave him credit for.

"But you haven't run in nearly two weeks" he pointed out and an almost sad and angry look crossed the child's face as he looked down at his chained legs. The chains weren't heavy but they were very annoying, he wished they were gone, he wouldn't run, he knew the shadows would find him anyway so what's the point in running? Yang seemed to be reading the boys mind for a second later, the shadow chains fell from his legs and vanished in a burst of black smoke.  
Sonic stepped backwards in shock and staggered at the loss of the small weight he'd been carrying around. He flexed his toes and brushes his bare fingers over the fur that had been pressed down by the cuffs. After a few seconds of stunned silence a small breathy laugh bubbled up from his throat and he gazed up at Yang before rushing over and throwing his arms around the man's waist.

"Does this mean you'll eat some fruit?" the elder asked with a smile and Sonic beamed up at him.

"Yes, it does" the child agreed and didn't complain when Yang handed him a mango and happily dug into the freshly picked fruit. He'd seen the mango tree out the back so he knew that these mangos would be the freshest in the world. The flavours exploded across his tongue like fireworks and a small moan passed his lips as he licked up the juices around his mouth.  
Yang had him eat two more before offering him three cookies and one piece of chocolate. Sonic didn't comment on how much Yang was acting like a father, he had a feeling the man already knew what he was doing. After lunch Yang took Sonic back up to the top floor of the house and gave him a small hug before leaving. Timor, the shadow wolf stood by the door growling up at Sonic as if daring him to try and escape now that he could run. The blue hedgehog just glared right back at him and followed Nightshade down the stairs and towards the room of books and knowledge as Sonic had called it.

He didn't really know what to read and finally gave up and told Nightshade to fetch the book. When she returned Sonic had hidden himself away in a corner and away from any white eyes that would be watching him. Nightshade set the book down gently in his hands and nuzzled his face before lying down and curling around him. Sonic smiled at his friend and rubber her muzzle with his hand before opening the book to a page about Golden Warriors and more importantly, about Yin…

_Flashback:_

_Yin sighed as he walked through the town that had been ravaged by the Shadow Crawlers. They were growing in numbers and strength and soon there wouldn't be enough Golden Warriors to drive them off. Yang was growing in power and Yin felt hopeless in what to do._

_"__Papa!" a young girls voice cut through the still air and a young female deer who was about six years old and still had her spots came running towards him. She had stunning green eyes and reddish brown hair that fell just past her shoulders._

_"__Hello Gale" Yin smiled down at his adopted daughter and happily pulled her into his warm embrace. The child giggled cutely and nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the familiar scent that made her feel safe and warm._

_"__Did you get rid of them Papa?" Gale asked as she pulled away and looked up at him with wide eyes. Her little white dress she wore tickled her bare toes seeing how they couldn't afford to buy shoes._

_"__We were able to drive them past the valley of Moor but they have a strong hold just past the river, we couldn't get past them" Yin said sadly. Most adults wouldn't dream of telling a child about a war but in these times children were forced to grow up way to fast so Yin knew this news wouldn't scared little Gale._

_"__I know you'll beat them soon Papa, then we can go and live by the golden hills you talked about" Gale said with an innocent smile up at her father. Yin chuckled and carried her back to their small wooden house. The golden hills he told her about were where Golden warriors were born and trained. It's also where they would have their own families and live when they had done their job of fighting to protect the innocent.  
Gale couldn't wait till they moved there for to her, the golden hills sounded like heaven on earth. They sounded like a place where evil didn't exists and where one could be happy till the day of their death. The little girl wriggled from her father's grip when they reached the house and she darted inside leaving Yin standing there thinking about how he could give her the life she dreamed of. A life without fear and without Shadow Crawlers._

_"__There is a way" an old withered voice said making the soldier jump and swing round with his sword at the ready. He relaxed when he saw an old female cat standing there, her purple coat dulled by years of hardship. Her eyes were a milky white letting Yin know she was blind and she was dressed in an old ragged brown shawl with no shoes._

_"__What do you mean?" Yin asked while sheathing his sword. The old woman cackled and almost looked at him, almost._

_"__I know a way you can defeat Yang and bring peace to the world, but be warned, it is dangerous and there is a chance he may return thousands of years from now" she said while looking at him with a hard stare._

_"__Tell me what I need to do, if there is a way of vanquishing this daemon I will do it, even if it costs me my life" Yin said bravely and sounded like the soldier he was. The woman looked him up and down before nodding and smiling sadly._

_"__You must perform a ritual that will bind Yang's soul to your own. This means you will absorb him into you but be warned, there is a chance he will take over and because of who he is you will become immortal, you will have to watch as those you love grow old and die while you remain the same" she said gravely while Yin's emerald green eyes widened in shock and slight fear. His first though was of Yang taking control and the next was having to watch helplessly as Gale grew old and passed on to the next world without him. _

_But then he thought about how she and so many others would be free from the shadows and could finally live in peace and happiness. He wiped his face clear of emotion and straightened his back and took a deep breath before facing the old woman._

_"__I willingly sacrifice myself for the world' he said and the woman smiled sadly up at him._

_"__I knew you would say that in the end. Very well, you must allow Yang to stab you right through the chest and just as his sword enters you must pour all you energy into the sword. This will suck his soul inside of you and save you from death. I pray that you survive this and that Yang doesn't take over your mind" she said before turning and walking away._

_"__Wait, I don't even know your name!" Yin called out to her and she froze where she stood and turned to face him with a smile._

_"__My name is Lira" she said before vanishing from sight. Yin blinked in shock before sighing and walking back into his house and stared down at his now sleeping daughter. He leaned down and kissed her head as tears leaked from his eyes. He wrote a quick note and placed it by her head before turning away and walking out the door._

_"__Goodbye my little Nightingale, I will always love you but I fear I will not be coming back from this mission. Stay safe and have a wonderful life" he whispered and shut the door, leaving a young child all alone once more and accepting that he might die today, that he might fall, that he may never see his little girl again…_

_End flashback:_

Sonic closed the book with tears in his eyes and his heart hurting. He'd never known what Yang had been through as Yin but this book and the man's stories were slowly allowing him to see just how much he had suffered. The man had been forced to leave his daughter for the greater good of the world and had probably never seen her again.  
He jumped when he felt Nightshade nuzzled his arm and he turned to see tears running down her own face. She looked heartbroken, like a part of her heart had died yet she was still living.

"Shhh, it's alright girl, its ok. Did you know him before he turned into what he is now? Did you know Yin?" Sonic whispered but she remained silent as ever. He didn't care, he just curled up tighter against her side and allowed her gentle breathing to lull him to sleep. Hopefully it wasn't too late for Yin, maybe Sonic could still save him.

**Frost: And scene!**

**Sonic: Dude, calm down this isn't Shakespeare**

**Frost: Well it is to me**

**Knuckles: Weirdo**

**Sonic: Bad idea to say that!**

**Frost: AHHHHHHHHH! *Tackles Knuckles to the ground and starts beating him***

**Sonic: Holy s##t**

**Shadow: Finally, some entertainment**

**Silver: Shouldn't we help him?**

**Shadow: No way, this is the best thing I have ever seen!**

**Tails: *Sigh* please tune in next time and hopefully Frost hasn't killed Knuckles, until then review and have a nice day**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Frost: Sorry for not updating in a while, been very busy**

**Sonic: With what?**

**Frost: Studying for Exam Block which is in two days**

**Tails: Is it hard?**

**Frost: What do you think? They're exams!**

**Tails: Ok, sorry I asked**

**Frost: You better be sorry**

**Shadow: You better calm down, you're going out in a few minutes and if you keep this attitude up you'll scare everyone away**

**Frost: Well maybe I want to scare everyone away**

**Shadow: I wish I understood you**

**Silver: Don't even try, no one will ever understand her**

**Frost: So true**

**Blaze: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Knuckles: Please review and have a nice day**

Yang walked quickly through the halls of his giant house in a panic. He had gotten home a few minutes ago and he couldn't find Sonic anywhere. He was terrified that the boy had left him, that he had run away now that the chains were gone. Timor had said that the boy hadn't left the house and yet he couldn't find him. He was just passing the library when he caught a flash of blue out the corner of his eye. Walking into the grand room filled with books he spotted the child fast asleep curled up against Nightshade.  
All the fear Yang felt drifted away to be replaced by fondness and warmth at the sight before him. Sonic was curled on his side with his limbs drawn close to his body like a kitten and his mouth was open as soft, silent breaths passed his lax lips. His ears would twitch every now and then as would his legs but other than that he remained still and silent.

As if hearing his approach or sensing that they were being watched Nightshade lifted her head and stared at Yang with wide emotionless eyes. The shadows master stared at his servant and gave a small grumble before leaning down and running a hand through Sonic's quills. Nightshade didn't stop staring at him, her eyes were boring into him as if saying _'he's not yours, you can't keep him'_ but Yang ignored her.  
He watched as Sonic slowly began to surface from his sleep and mumble in a childlike manner. It just made him seem even younger than he was and made Yang smile in amusement. Finally, after a few minutes of struggling to the waking world, Sonic opened his eyes and gazed up at Yang and smiled.

"Hi Yang, when did you get back?" Sonic asked while stretching his aching limbs. Yang smiled at the boy and helped him to his feet, not noticing Nightshade hiding a certain book underneath a shelf.

"Just a few moments ago, you must have been very tired from this morning, it's almost time for supper" Yang commented and Sonic's eyes widened in shock while he realised a breath of air.

"Wow, I didn't think I would sleep that long" he said. The two of them walked side by side down the hall way, neither of them noticing Nightshade as she dashed up to Sonic's room with the book. The blue one watched as they walked as more gold appeared on Yang's quills and hummed a merry little tune under his breath that reminded Sonic of a song the elder had played on the piano not too long ago.  
When they reached the dining hall Sonic was greeted by the smells of roast beef, pork crackling, pumpkin soup and mashed potatoes. Without hesitation he darted to his chair and began to pile his plate high with food which made Yang happy to see. The boy needed some meat on his skinny bones and this would be a good start.

While Sonic ate a little bit of everything Yang was content with his pumpkin soup and wine. Sonic had asked him why he didn't eat anything else and the man just told him he could never really stomach anything other than soups.

"You should try chocolate, everyone loves that" Sonic had said when Yang told him that and this made the man chuckle in amusement.

"Perhaps I should give this chocolate a try then" he muttered making Sonic smile back at him. Nightshade stood by Sonic's side as she ate her own salad but kept sending Yang looks that the man ignored. Sonic didn't seem to notice the sudden hostility between the two and just happily continued on with his meal.

"You should get a TV in this place as well. I really need to introduce you to a shadow called Bones. It's a crime show and I think you would really enjoy it" Sonic said after a mouthful of pork crackling. Yang hummed in thought for the show did sound interesting enough. He'd seen different TV shows throughout his long life but none really appealed to him, this one though, this one sounded like a keeper.

"Yes, I was also thinking about getting my driver's licence renewed" he said making Sonic snort with laughter.

"You can drive?' he asked with a smirk making Yang grin right back.

"Why yes I can. Why do you ask? Do you think I am too old to drive?" he asked with fake hurt making Sonic snigger into his head while his eyes danced with mirth.

"Oh no, nothing like that at all. Just hard to picture you driving a sports car" he said smartly before dissolving into a fit of laughter. Even Nightshade seemed to laugh along with him and Yang shook his head in wonder at the child before him. The boy was something special, that much he could tell, he just didn't know what made him so special especially to him. Deciding to worry about those things later he turned to face the boy and smirked evilly.

"Well, I may have lost some of my knowledge on how to drive but I certainly haven't lost my knowledge on how to tickle someone to death" he growled playfully making Sonic halt in his laugher and look up at him with wide fearful eyes.

"You wouldn't dare?" he challenged and quicker than he could blink Yang was standing over him and smiling like an overgrown kid.

"Oh, I dare" he chuckled before dancing his fingers across a peach belly. Sonic screamed loudly but not in pain, no, he screamed in joy as Yang continued to tickle him. Nightshade watched on with happiness at seeing the child like this but also in sadness. She knew soon all this would end and the darkness would come. Only then would Sonic find out why he was brought here and discover who Yang truly is.

After a few minutes of tickling the boy Yang pulled back seeing that Sonic was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen. The boy was still laughing breathily and his eyes were alight with joy. He gazed up into Yang's eyes and smiled like he had just been given the best gift in the world.

"I'll get you back" he promised and Yang smirked happily down at the boy.

"I look forward to it than" he declared while pulling the boy to his feet. Neither of them felt like eating anymore, they had eaten enough and were now tired and happy. Yang watched as the boy beside him gave a jaw-popping yawn while rubbing his eyes and nodded thoughtfully to himself. In one clean motion he scooped Sonic up into his arms and onto his hip.

"Alright, sleep time spiky" he said while walking towards the doors and the boy's room. He ignored the Shadow Crawlers watching him with narrowed eyes and continued on towards his destination. When he reached the boy's room he was happy to see the window had reappeared and that the bed was freshly made. With gentle, caring hands he laid the boy down on the bed and tucked him in snuggly before walking out the door. What Yang wasn't expecting was to come face to face with Nightshade.

"What do you want?" he sighed and the shadow lowered her head in an almost aggressive manner and Yang narrowed his own eyes back at her.

_"__He's not yours to keep"_ a female voice echoed in his head and he snarled angrily down at her.

"I don't need to listen to you. You are nothing but a servant" he hissed but Nightshade didn't back down like she normally did.

_"__I am much more than that and you know it, you've just forgotten over the years"_ she snapped right back at him only for a hand to come and smack her across the face. She jerked back in pain and shock and stared at Yang with wide eyes.

"Hold your tongue or I might decide to erase the boy's memories of you and lock you away where you can rot" he sneered at her before walking hurriedly down the hall. Nightshade watched him go in sadness and sighed to herself while shaking her head.

_"__Oh father, what has happened to you?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Frost: And here is chapter nine, I am glad that so many people love this story**

**Sonic: I don't like it**

**Frost: Like I care what you like**

**Sonic: That's cold**

**Frost: Why do you think people call me Frost?**

**Silver: Just let it go Sonic, you can't win against her**

**Frost: Someone just do the thing!**

**Shadow: Fine...Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Tails: Please review, Frost like's it when people give her reviews**

"Nightshade, hurry up!" Sonic yelled as he ran down the stairs after Yang. They were going outside against today but for some reason the shadow deer was acting skittish and jumpy, like she could sense that something terrible was about to happen.

"If she does not wish to come outside Sonic you should not force her" Yang called and sent the shadow a look that was a mix of anger and repentance, like he was trying to say sorry for the other night while at the same time conveying that he was still angry.

"If you say so" Sonic shrugged and darted out the door at lightning speed and zipped around the gardens of the house. It was the first time in two and a half weeks since he was able to run at supersonic speeds and it felt great, like being reborn again. Yang watched him with a smile and noticed absently that Nightshade was standing by the door to the house, watching the tree line as if searching for danger. He pushed it aside to her being in a funny mood and followed the energetic little hedgehog into the gardens.  
Wild flowers were in full bloom and filled the air with an enticing aroma while bees and butterflies fluttered around them. Birds happily sang to one another from the tree tops and off in the distance a lone wolf howled to the morning sunrise. It was the perfect day, nothing could spoil it, or so they thought.

Sonic had slowed to a walk and was just passing a small rose bush when Timor, the shadow wolf, leap from the shadows and took a swipe at the child. Sonic screamed aloud and fell to the floor clutching at his right eyes that had been skimmed by the wolfs claws but thankfully the eyes was unharmed. Nightshade was by the boy's side in and instant hissing and growling angrily at Timor who snapped his jaws in warning.

"Timor! What is the meaning of this?" Yang yelled as he came to a stop by Sonic's side. The child watched in horror as the wolf leaped at Yang and seemed to dissolve into the man's chest. Yang gave a scream of pain before falling to the floor in a tangled heap of limbs and quills.

"Yang!" Sonic screamed in fear for his friend and rushed to his side. He shook the man's shoulder in worry and tears began to form in his eyes when the elder hedgehog didn't respond. It was made worse when Nightshade tried to desperately push the child away from the man's body.

"No we need to help him Nightshade!" Sonic cried only to gasp when Yang's eyes sprang open, his blood red eyes. Blackness took over the golden markings on his body and a cruel and twisted smile made its way onto his face as he stood to his full height making Sonic take five steps back.

"No" he whispered brokenly as Timor materialized beside Yang and seemed to smirk in victory at him.

"It has been nice spending time with you boy but right now, I have lives to destroy, things to steal, worlds to conquer and people to kill" Yang laughed before jumping onto Timor's back. Large black wings burst from the wolf's sides and the great beats sprang into the air and took flight. Hundreds of Shadow Crawlers joined them in the sky and started flying north, towards station square.

"No, Yang please stop, don't do this!" Sonic yelled after him but was given no answer. He fell to his knees and sobbed brokenly knowing that Yin was lost forever now and that Yang and the Shadow Crawlers would rule the world.

_"__Don't give up hope so easily child of emeralds"_ a soft angelic female voice cooed down at him making Sonic jerk his head up in shock. Nightshade was standing before him but bright golden streaks were now running along her neck and legs. Her eyes were more green than white and a small loving smile was plastered to her face.

"Nightshade?" Sonic asked in awe.

_"__That is the name Yang made you call me but you may better know me as Gale"_ she said making emerald eyes widen in shock.

"Your Yin's daughter?" he asked weakly and the deer nodded, "What happened?"

Gale sighed sadly and lowered her head in shame. Tears glistened in her eyes and her voice was hollow and empty, _"After my father performed the ritual and infused his soul with Yang's he changed. Yang took hold but he wasn't as strong as before, he needed time to rebuild his strength so that's why he vanished for all these years. I knew I needed to stop him and bring back my father somehow so I sought out the old lady Lira who told my father of the ritual. She told me the only way for me to stop him was by become a shadow but that she would put a protective spell over me so I wouldn't loss my sense of self. She told me my only hope was finding the one with a pure and innocent heart and who was a child of emeralds"_

"Wait, you mean to say that I'm the child of emeralds from the book?" Sonic asked in disbelief. Gale nodded her head and smiled sadly at him.

_"__You are the one spoken of in prophecies Sonic, you are the only one who can bring back Yin"_ Gale whispered but Sonic still looked unconvinced so she continued, _"Haven't you seen the changes over the last few weeks, how he's been getting nicer, lighter, how the gold was returning? That was all because of you Sonic, you are the only one who can save Yin"_

"But how?" Sonic cried, "I'm just one kid"

_"__I am sorry but even I don't know. The old witch Lira said that when the time is right the solution would make itself known to both of us"_ Gale sigh making Sonic deflate slightly. He sighed himself and turned to where he could just make out the last few Shadow Crawlers flying away to Station Square.

"I do know one thing and that's that we have to go to Station Square and fight, if we don't fight who will?" he said with determination, feeling his hero side kicking in.

_"__Then you're going to need a lift"_ Gale said just as two black and gold wings burst from her sides and she lowered herself to the ground. Sonic smiled at her before clambering up onto her back but frowned.

"I thought you already could fly?" he asked.

_"__The wings allow us to fly higher and faster"_ Gale said while getting into a take-off position, _"Hang on!"_

Sonic gave a yell of joy as Gale took off running and before long they were soaring up into the sky. Sonic closed his eyes in joy as the wind rushed past him at alarming speeds reminding him of when he was running. Looking down he could see large expanses of forest, rivers, mountains and valleys stretched out before him.

"This is amazing!" he yelled over the roar of the wind. Gale laughed along with him and did a few swoops and lops before making a bee line for the city. Already Sonic could see clouds of smoke rising into the sky and he felt his heart twist when he remembered Yang was the cause, the man who he had begun to see as a father was the one causing all this devastation.

_"__Don't worry, we'll find a way to stop him and bring Yin back"_ Gale called back to him and he nodded uncertainly against her neck. He just hoped they weren't to late to save Yin and the people of Station Square.

**Frost: Cliff hanger, And I think I just destroyed some people's lives by turning Yin back into Yang **

**Sonic: Why did you do that? **

**Frost: Because the prophecy said that Yang would return and the emerald child would save him**

**Silver: Still...you just turned this very dark**

**Shadow: Like this story wasn't dark in the beginning**

**Frost: Thank you Shadow for understanding...now I must flee! *Runs off***

**Sonic: What the hell?**

**Shadow: Don't ask, just don't ask**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Frost: yes, I know it has been ages since I updated this story but I finally finished chapter 10!**

**Sonic: BOOO!**

**Frost: Excuse me readers for just a moment *walks over to Sonic, grabs him by the quills and throws him out the window* Now what were we talking about?**

**Shadow: o_O Ummmm...about how lovely I think you are**

**Frost: Oh, why thank you Shadow, that's so sweet**

**Silver: Yeah...so anyway, Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Knuckles: Please review and check out her other stories**

The city was in carnage, buildings half destroyed and people running and screaming in fear. Shadow Crawlers were running all over the place abolishing buildings but Sonic was relieved to see that none of them were trying to turn people into shadows as well. For now they seemed content in just causing panic and destruction.

_"__There must still be some traits of Yin in there preventing Yang form ordering the Shadow Crawlers from turning people"_ Gale said as she started descending towards the ground. She landed in an old alley way where she could hide in the shadows from the eyes of other Shadow Crawlers and the people of the city. Sonic crouched low to the ground at the end of the alley way and looked out into the busy main street of Station Square. Lots of people were crowed there and news crews were filming everything live. Sonic had no doubt in his mind that it was live all around the world right now and that everyone was wondering where he was.  
Laughter made him look up and his eyes widened while his heart twinged with pain. Yang stood on the steps of the court building standing over everyone and with a cruel smile on his face. His blood red eyes glinted with ill intent and Timor the shadow wolf stood by his side.

"You will all kneel before me" he called and when no one did he gave a loud yell making the shadows that were standing around them shriek loudly as well. All the people fell to the knees in fear and Yang smiled almost kindly down at them. "Good, better. Now let me have a look at all of you. Yes I can see some of you have much potential as shadows"

Yang walked down from the steps and approached a young boy, a human, with raven black hair, bright blue eyes and deeply tanned skin. The boy trembled as Yang stop right in front of him and raised his hand that had shadows swarming around it. Before he could do anything however a blue blur came from nowhere and tackled Yang away from the boy.  
Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Sonic the hedgehog standing before the strange man. His shoes and gloves were missing and his eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"Yang please, this needs to stop!" Sonic cried feeling lost and alone. Muttering broke out when Sonic said Yang's name letting everyone know that he knew him on a certain level.

"Why, why must this all stop child? Are you just sad that the person you thought you knew didn't turn out the way you hoped they would? I told you I scare everyone away in the end" Yang sneered down at Sonic who straightened his back and glared back at the man who seemed shocked.

"I am not afraid of you" Sonic said firmly and Yang just stood there in shock not knowing what to say. Sonic reached out a pleading hand towards him and gazed up at him sadly, "Please Yin"

Yang watched him for a moment before Timor gave a bark of anger and the hedgehog shook his head and snarled down at the boy. Sonic jerked back in fear as the man raised his hand and he didn't have time to scream before white hot pain flared through his whole body.  
Crumpling to his knees Sonic shrieked and wailed in pain as every nerve felt like it was set on fire and his body began to jerk about like he was having a seizure. His ears were starting to ring and he absently wondered if he was going to die when a spear of energy came flying from the crowed and just missed hitting Yang head on. The pain left his body and Sonic was left gasping for breath on the floor and when he looked up he saw Shadow the hedgehog standing before him in a protective manner, hand raised, ready to fire another chaos spear.

"What is this?" Yang seethed in rage as the rest of Sonic's friends appeared and surrounded the fallen hero to protect him.

"Leave now, or I promise I won't miss next time" Shadow growled but Yang just smiled down at him.

"My, my, my, aren't you an interesting creature. The colouring, your eyes, yes you would make a wonderful Shadow Crawler" Yang mused making the group tense in fear.

"I would never join you" Shadow spat in anger but Yang just chuckled happily.

"Did I say you would get a choice, you should all count yourselves lucky I didn't turn you little hero there into a shadow when he was with me" Yang said making all eyes widen in astonishment.

"You're the one who took Sonic" Silver gasped and Yang nodded his head, the blackness creeping up his body even more.

"Yes, I kept the child locked up in my home for the last two and a half weeks, I must say it was an interesting time, wouldn't you say child?" Yang asked as he looked down at Sonic who lifted a hand to touch the still healing bruises on his chest and the scratches on his face. His friends saw this and growled dangerously at the man who was still smiling like a mad man.

"How dare you!" Blaze screamed while throwing a ball of fire at the man only for a shadow in the form of a large snake to intercept it and hiss angrily at her. More shadows were closing in on the group and Sonic could see that they were in deep trouble.

"Yang please, I know you don't want to do this, you don't want to hurt all these people. What happened to the man that played the piano and told me stories of the golden warriors?" Sonic yelled up at him making all eyes turn to him. Yang gazed down at him with narrowed eyes but the aggression had left his eyes. They almost seemed to soften down at the child but his voice was still cold and hard.

"That man died years ago, only I rule now. But for the sake of our past kinship I will allow you to tend to the injured and build up a defence, I am a man of honour after all" Yang said before calling the shadows to him and vanishing from sight. Sonic sighed as he shakily got to his feet, trying to ignore the looks that were being sent his way.  
Shuffling feet made him look up into Knuckles eyes and Sonic could see the concern in them and the relief that he was back. He opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by a scream from a lady in the crowed. Turning he saw Gale standing there in full view looking like she wanted nothing more than to rush over to him and check him for injuries. Knuckles, Shadow and Silver got into fighting stances and Sonic was filled with fear that they would kill his friend.

"No, wait!" Sonic yelled and rushed to stand between them. He was breathing heavily from the strain on his body and the overwhelming fear he felt that his friends might cause harm to Gale, "She won't hurt you, she's not like the rest"

Turning to face her he held his hand out and she rushed forward making everyone tense in fear but they watched in shock as the shadow pressed her nose against Sonic's hand. They also noticed the golden streaks running across her neck and back. Sonic smiled up at her as she nuzzled against his face and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Don't worry Gale, I'm fine" he assured her and she pulled away to look him in the eye. She could still see he was in pain but was trying to hide it from everyone. She scowled at him but remained silent, preferring not to talk in front of all these people.

"Sonic, what is going on?" Tails asked making the blue hero turn to face all his friends. He sighed and looked at the news crews and crowds starting to gather before facing his friends once more.

"Can we talk somewhere more privet?" he asked hopefully. He hadn't had much social interacting over the last few weeks other than Yang and the shadows and it was beginning to show. His friends nodded and Shadow walked forward slowly, never taking his eyes off Gale who stared back with the same intensity. When he was in touch distance he reached forward and gently placed his hand on her flank, resisting the urge to pull away when cold spread through his arm, and placed the other hand on Sonic's shoulder.

In a flash of red they appeared by Tails house along with everyone else. Sonic stumbled slightly from fatigue but Shadow acted quickly and caught the smaller hedgehog before he could welcome the floor with his face. He gave a grateful smile towards the older male before allowing Gale to help him into the house and onto the couch. His friends settled around him but still sent wary looks towards Gale.

"So what do you all want to know?" Sonic asked when the silence became too much for him to bare.

"Where have you been the last two and a half weeks?" Knuckles asked and Sonic sighed sadly.

"I don't really know, all I know is that I was out for my daily run when Yang appeared with the Shadow Crawlers and took me. I woke up in a large house with my legs chained so I was unable to escape and the house was in the middle of a forest" Sonic explained to his friends that nodded while comprehending the information.

"Who is Yang" Cream asked.

Sonic smiled weakly and gave a little huff while Gale looked down sadly, "He is the master of the Shadow Crawlers and the man you saw today. But he's also Yin, the two people trapped inside the one body fighting for control"

"What do you mean?" Silver asked in confusion. Everyone else seemed confused as well, after all, how could two people be inside one body? It was just to mindboggling to think about but Sonic seemed to understand it perfectly.  
Sonic began to explain to them about the war and how Yin was the greatest golden warrior that had ever lived. He told them about his daughter, but didn't say that Gale was the daughter, and told them about how he sacrificed himself and performed the ritual that sucked Yang into his own body, fussing the two souls into one. He explained how Yang has slowly been taking over and how he had seen both Yin and Yang during his stay. His friends growled in anger when he told them how Yang had hurt him but smiled when he told them about the time he spent with Yin. And finally, he told them of the prophecy.

"So you're the only one who can bring Yin back?" Rouge asked in awe and Sonic nodded.

"I just don't know how. He'd been coming back from just spending time with me but then Timor did something, now I can't reach the part of Yang that is still Yin" Sonic sighed while running a hand through his quills in frustration.

"Yang must still have a soft spot for you if he called of his army, there's still a part of him that sees you as a friend" Blaze argued making Sonic look at her with wide eyes.

"Your right, but how am I supposed to reach hi and bring him forward completely?" Sonic asked hopelessly. He needed help but his friends looked just as lost as he was. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day before turning to look at Gale.

"Why is she different?" Shadow asked while pointing to the shadow deer who was watching him intently.

"She just never lost her sense of self like the others did. Even Yang doesn't know why" Sonic said while petting her head affectionately. Gale closed her green white eyes and leaned into the touch, both of them were extremely touched starved and both craved it greatly.  
Sonic's friends watched how the two interacted and felt a sense of guilt worm its way into their hearts. They had seen the signs of someone being starved of physical contact and had ignored it thinking that Sonic didn't really need it and that he was fine, seeing him now showed them just how much damage had been done.

"What are we going to do now? We can't fight those things, they are near impossible to kill" Knuckles asked after a while and everyone was stumped on what to do. The echidna was right, they couldn't beat the shadows on their own but they didn't have anyone else.

"How did those golden warriors kill them?" Silver asked but Sonic just shrugged. He hadn't read that far into the book yet.

_"__They used heart swords"_ a soft female voice said making everyone but Sonic jump in shock. They stared at Gale with wide eyes as she raised her head to look at all of them. The blue hedgehog frowned up at his friend and gently nudged her side.

"What are heart swords?" he asked her and she smiled down at him.

_"__They are weapons made from the finest metal around child of emeralds. The metal is a rich glowing white colour and only those pure of heart could wield them in battle. It was these ancient blades that could slay the Shadow Crawlers" _Gale explained to the boy who was deep in thought.

"That was the weapon Yang described in his story" he mused more to himself then to the others, "But there are no heart swords left, how does this information help us?"

_"__There is but one of these blades left, Yin's sword that I have kept safe and hidden all these years for the right time" _Gale said while standing. Sonic who had been leaning against her side was knocked sideways into Shadow but surprisingly the elder hedgehog didn't move, he allowed Sonic to rest against him and bathe in the touch of another living being.  
They both ignored the looks sent their way by the others and watched in awe as a gleaming white sword with a golden hilt appeared strapped to Gale's side. Everyone in the room could feel the power radiating off the sword but only Sonic felt the connection deep within his soul. Moving from Shadow's side he hesitantly reached forward and wrapped his hand around the golden hilt and lifted the blade into the air.

The sword was surprisingly light and seemed to sing with power when Sonic touched it. The blue hedgehog smile as he felt a familiar energy surrounding the blade that reminded him of Yang, or in this case, Yin. It was like the man was standing beside him, directing him on how to use the sword like he directed him on playing the piano.

"It's beautiful" Rouge breathed in awe and Gale smiled at her.

_"__It is the blades of kings, of warriors, of souls pure of heart"_ she sighed and moved closer to Sonic. The golden streaks on her neck and back spread across her body even more and Sonic watched in fear. He didn't know why, but seeing the gold brought a sense of dread to his stomach and he had a feeling something was about to happen that would leave him broken and helpless and that Gale wouldn't be there to help him.

"Well, it looks like we have our leader in the fight" Blaze said while looking at Sonic with a wide smile. All his friends were smiling but on the inside Sonic was panicking because he wasn't sure he could do this. Could he fight against the man that had shown him kindness and had started to become like a father to him? Could he fight against the man that had shown him wonders and magic and could he fight against the man that had saved his life from the Shadow Crawlers?

**Frost: That was a long chapter but I guess it makes up for the time I haven't updated it**

**Tails: I guess that true**

**Knuckles: So what's going to happen now?**

**Frost: Read next time and find out stupid, I ain't telling you**

**Knuckles: You are so mean and cold sometimes**

**Frost: My names Frost, you figure out the rest**

**Rouge: So! Please review and see you all next time**

**Frost: Yeah bye bye!**


End file.
